Hunter and Cam: Thanks for the Memories
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Written for PunkPinkPower's monthly challenge: July. A look at Cam and Hunter's not so normal relationship. Nothing is safe. Rated T to be safe. Chapter three posted.
1. This Kiss

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns them, sadly I don't.

**AN**- I really shouldn't be writing this since I have more than enough on my plate as it is. Oh well. Apart of PunkPinkPower's monthly challenge for July.

**Summery:** First kisses are always great, second kisses are better. But by the time they got to kiss five, Hunter and Cam were ready to tear each other's clothes off…

_**Timeline**_- Set somewhere between _Return of Thunder Pt. 4 _and _Boxing Bop-a-Roo._

**Cam and Hunter: Thanks for the Memories**

**Chapter One: This Kiss**

"Give it back."

"Nope."

"I mean it, give it back."

"Oh yeah, that's real convincing." Hunter stated as he juggled the object of his annoying Cam. He merely grinned at the Wind Ranger's tech support. Okay, the Thunders' tech support now. Either way he was kind of enjoying this. "So what does this thing do?" He asked looking down at the remote control-like object.

"It's a universal remote," came the heavy sarcastic reply. "Now give it back."

Hunter smirked, _somebody_ was having sharing issues. "A universal remote, huh?" What there's like a thousand and one channels and I bet there's still nothing on." He started to point it at the Super Computer…

…Until he was tackled to the floor that is. As Hunter got his breath back he felt Cam trying to pull his new play thing out of his hands.

Growling stubbornly, Hunter tightened his grip, in avertedly pressing a button in the process. There was a bright flash of light and he and Cam wound up outside of Ninja Ops. He was more aware of Cam being on top of him than the stones pressing into his back. "…the hell!" Whether it was to Cam on him or they had just teleported Hunter wasn't sure.

Cam rolled off him, taking his little device with him. Good.

Hunter sat up, staring at him. "What was that?" He blurted, not about the teleportation though…

Cam looked really annoyed. "That was a teleportation, I've been attempting to fine tune it. Until you decided I was acting like a bat and took it from me."

Hunter snorted, ignoring the last part even though it was true. "Needs more work."

"Obviously." Cam deadpanned. He stood then offered a hand to Hunter.

Hunter eyed Cam for a second before deciding that he was harmless for the most part. Grasping his hand, Hunter hauled himself up, and tripping over himself in the process. Jesus where was his balance?

He was then aware of how close he and Cam were. Way too close if he didn't want knocked on his ass again. His inner demon-angel whined when Hunter backed away. His inner demon-angel couldn't help but point out Cam's disappointed look when he pulled away. He really hated his inner demon-angel sometimes, even though he imagined it to look like a mini him around fifteen or sixteen, it could think of things that would make _him_ blush like Clark Kent around Lois Lane.

"You okay Hunter?" Cam asked, suddenly concerned. "You don't look so hot."

_Crap._ "Way to make a guy feel better." He muttered, closing his eyes, wishing his inner demon-angel would beat it before he did something he'd regret.

Cam edged closer to him. "I didn't mean it like that." He murmured.

Hunter cracked one eye open, then the other. Cam looked as of he wanted to jump Hunter right then and there, which made him wonder if Cam had some kind of inner thingamajig that tormented him. Probably. Hmm… since his was a naughty demon-angel did Cam have a inner bad boy?

Hunter really hoped so. "I'm fine Cam. I've been wanting to do something for a while now."

Cam leaned toward him, "such as?"

"This." Reaching out and grasping Cam's shoulders and pulled him into a gentle kiss. At first Cam's almond eyes widened in surprise, then closed in happiness.

Cam pulled away a moment later. "What took you so long?"

Hunter grinned. "Wasn't sure if you wanted the same thing.

Cam grinned back. "More than you know." With that _he _pulled Hunter into another lip lock.

Hunter moaned softly into Cam's mouth. He'd really have to annoy Cam more often.

Minutes later they were stumbling back down into Ops, practically inseparable as they fumbled for Cam's room but missing it by a few… feet. Instead they feel onto a heap on the cold stone floor, laughing like a couple of maniacs. Cam wound up on top of Hunter, grinning, really grinning while staring into Hunter's icy eyes… but it looked like they had melted into more of a sky blue. Cam leaned in for their fifth kiss while Hunter grabbed for his shirt…

"Ahem… am I interrupting anything?"

They froze. Slowly Cam raised his head from Hunter's lips, meeting the form of his father. He wasn't sure if he was mad or –highly unlikely— really amused. He swallowed tightly, unable to move.

Hunter was looking at his Sensei upside down since he really couldn't go anywhere…

Sensei didn't say anything but merely flipped back onto his mobile home. As he rolled away he couldn't resist ribbing them. "Cam, Hunter, if you decide to further your…activities, please keep the door shut." With a tiny glance over his shoulder he saw both blushing furiously. Had he been able to, he would've grinned.

As he departed he heard the two get up followed by Hunter's amused question: "Do you think there's anyway we can live this down?"

There was a short pause, then: "Unless one of us does something incredibly stupid like replicating ourselves, I don't think so."

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, right, like you're really going to make yourself a twin. Gimme a break Cam."

**End chapter**

**AN**- It's been a really long time since I wrote a solely Cam/Hunter fic and I'm thoroughly disgusted with myself. Hopefully none of you are disgusted with this attempt. Hopefully remaining chapters will be better. Leave reviews for the poor struggling author? They make her smile and update faster!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	2. Harder to Breathe

**Disclaimer**- Nope, not now, not ever.

**AN**- For those of you who read _Cyber Hunter_ by PunkPinkPower it was based off of a piece of fanart by RangersRomance, so is this. I blame them both.

**Summery:** Just as Cam gets back into Hunter's good graces after the CyberCam incident, CyberCam gets real creative with a camera…

_**Timeline**_- Just after _Scent of a Ranger_.

**Chapter Two: Harder to Breathe**

Cam yawned widely as he slipped on his glasses, shuffling out of his bedroom. His green slippers made no noise as he made his way toward the kitchen for some much needed coffee. His father wasn't up just yet but Cam was a really early riser. He mumbled a half intelligible "good morning" to CyberCam as he passed his replica.

"Top o' the morning to you Creator Dude!" CyberCam called after him in a terrible Irish accent.

Cam groaned.

CyberCam watched him go, grinning wickedly to himself as he looked over his previous night's handiwork. Boy would Cam be surprised once he fully woke up…

Ten minutes later Cam came back sipping glorious hot coffee. He stopped short when he caught CyberCam's way too gleeful look. It was _way_ too early for his perkiness. "What?" He asked after he polished off half a cup.

CyberCam practically bounced up and down, hands behind his back. Warning bells went off in the back of Cam's mind. "What did you do?" He asked warily.

CyberCam's wannabe innocent look was downright comical… if Cam wasn't so paranoid he would've found it amusing. "Nothin'…"

"_Something_, what?"

"Cut back on the caffeine dude, it's messin' with ya…"

"I will re-route your programming and turn you into another Bill Gates!"

Cam had never heard a replica squeal like a ten year old before and really wasn't interested in hearing it again. "Now," he said sternly.

His… twin rolled his eyes and then grinned. "Fine dude, but it's no big, really. I think you'll like it." He pulled his hands out from behind his back; about three pictures were in one hand…

_I highly doubt that…_ Cam thought as CyberCam showed him the pictures.

Of Hunter.

In all his naked glory.

Cam's almond eyes widened in shock; his coffee cup dangling dangerously to the side.

CyberCam was _way _too cheerful. "While you were sleeping I took pictures of Hunter naked in his bedroom."

The shock wore off. "YOU WHAT!?" The coffee cup fell out of his hand and onto the floor, smashing into the stone floor.

CyberCam wasn't all that phased by Cam's reaction. "Hey we have technology, we must use it!"

"You, you, you…"

"Dude, what's with the stuck needle?" CyberCam asked innocently. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Cam let out a harsh laugh. "You didn't do anything wrong? You only broke in--"

"Dude! I don't do B & E's! I transported myself in his room."

Cam really didn't want to go there right now… "You invaded Hunter's privacy."

"It's not like I made him pose, dude." CyberCam whined, throwing his arms in the air, pictures flying everywhere.

"I certainly hope not."

Both Cams stopped as Sensei rolled out on his mini pagoda. Cam tried really hard not to groan. His doppelganger, however greeted Sensei cheerfully. "Morning Sensei Dad dude."

Cam could practically hear his father sigh, having repeatedly asked CyberCam not to call him that, no avail though. "Good morning dad."

The cart rolled closer and Sensei got a clear view of the pictures before Cam could snatch them up. Hardly a good morning if he saw one of his students in his birthday suit…

Cam was completing whether to burn, mutilate or shed the pictures, _after_ he did some reprogramming.

Just after he and Sensei had finished eating, Cam was settling down to start working on CyberCam, he heard footsteps coming down. It couldn't be Hunter; it was seven in the morning, on a Saturday! He should be dead to the world.

But luck wasn't exactly on Cam's side that day.

"Hey Cam? Did you come by last night? 'Cause I had the strangest dream that you were in my room and taking pictures…"

**End chapter**

**AN2**- Okay, I'm not all that pleased with how this turned out but you all may think differently. I may re-write this later on. Tell me what you think? No flames.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	3. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Hunter vs

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ is by the Charlie Daniels Band. I also don't own anything from the Guitar Hero gaming system. Please don't sue me!

**AN**- So my sister was playing this last week and a crimson bunny bit and wouldn't let go hope you like. Sorry for the lengthy delay!

_**Shoutouts**_-

_**PunkPinkPower**_- (Grins) Who wouldn't?

_**Carla**_- Thanks. I may re-write… eventually but I've got to work on more important fics first.

_**quantuminferno**_- Glad you loved it.  Well of course he is. ;)

_**foxee-chik**_- Here's more.

_**Bluephoenix17**_- Thanks! Here's an update!

_**Jo**_- (Grin) I'd like to think he's bringing out Cam's deepest fantasies with Hunter.

_**Firgodes7**_- Oh I know, but alas only one more chapter after this… but I do make to have it end with a spectacular bang…

_**Yellowwolf**_- Okay, okay here's more! And I am working on Smallville/PRDT crossover based on a vid I saw. Anyone is free to email, IM or PM me for more details.

**Chapter Three: The Devil Went Down to Georgia **

**Or **

**Hunter vs. the Devil**

_Green._

_Green._

_Red. _

_Yellow._

_Red. _

_Yellow. _

_Blue._

_Blue._

_Orange, blue, yellow, red, green. _

_**The devil went down to Georgia; he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.**_

_Whammy bar! Whammy bar!_

"Son of a bitch! He broke my string." Hunter yelled in frustration as his fingers attempted to fly over the buttons, but was failing miserably.

His boyfriend snickered. "That's what you get for thinking you could play on expert."

"And you think you're so hot?" Hunter wanted to know before screwing up on the next solo. "Motherfucker!"

_**The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."**_

"Why don't you switch levels?" Cam wanted to know.

"Why don't you," Hunter said as he nearly broke the whammy bar on his guitar. "Shut up."

_Green; red._

_Green; red._

_Green; red._

_Green; red._

"Did you forget to blink?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

_**And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.**_

"Come on, come on…" Hunter mumbled under his breath, his barely blinking eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hey dude, whatcha playing?" Dustin wanted to know as his butt filled Hunter's vision.

"Dustin, MOVE!" Hunter bellowed trying to get his ex-friend to move.

"Okay, okay, geez, what crawled up your butt and died?"

"It's nothing personal Dustin," Cam was saying. "Hunter always gets like this when trying to beat this game."

"Ah, gotcha dude. You gotta admit, it's a pretty sweet game."

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Hunter yelled as the song was coming to a close.

**YOU LOST YOUR SOUL**

"God… Mother…. Son of a… arrugh…" Hunter groaned as he flopped back onto the couch, his baby blues closed in defeat.

Both Cam and Dustin exchanged amused glances. "Mind if I try?" Cam asked.

Wordlessly, Hunter handed the guitar over to the former Green Ranger.

Cam pulled the strap over his head, making a few adjustments. He then went back to the main screen and changed the level from Expert to Hard.

Hunter had opened his eyes by now. "Like you can beat him," he quietly scoffed.

Cam glared at him. "I don't try to get in over my head."

Hunter snorted. "Does an overgrown mosquito ring any bells?"

Dustin snickered at that. "Ouch man."

Cam shot him a look as the game started up again. He began to play near flawlessly. Both could hear him muttering distinctively. Halfway through the song Hunter was convinced that Cam hits 200 notes without screwing up. "Did you sell your soul to play this good?"

"Nah dude, he's been playing at my place." Dustin told him with a grin.

"What?"

"He wanted to impress you with his mad skills."

"Thank you Dustin," Cam said as the screen flashed. **NOW FINISH HIM OFF**

_**The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.**_

_**Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."**_

Hunter's mouth fell open slightly as Cam finished the song.

_**And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."**_

**YOU'LL BE A ROCK LEGEND!**

"Dude! That was awesome man!" Dustin exclaimed.

Cam grinned at his friend. He turned to Hunter. "Still think I sold my soul?"

Hunter merely grinned at his lover and bowed an 'I'm not worthy' bow. "Teach me Obi-Wan?"

Cam grinned back. "That's plausible."

**End chapter**

**AN2**- So good? Bad? Tell me what you think. No flames please. Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
